Streamer and Screamer
by Enigma2U
Summary: Yeah, so this is the first of hopefully many chapters. It is a multiverse since I will be using characters from all over the Transformers universe, including my own made up ones. Also, I do love Starscream so be prepared for non-stop talk about him. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Femme

Author's Note:

Unfortuneately, I do not own the Transformers. However, Slipstream is totally mine even if the name was somehow already used. It's very difficult to think of new transformer names.

Rated M for possible later chapters.

All of you who are old enough to read rate M stuff, check out my other story: Slipstream's Punishment 1. This takes place before that and later on I will turn it into one of the chapters for this work. R&R!

Chapter 1

Meet the Femme

"Hey! I thought I told you to get down from there!"

The mech known as Thundercracker yelled up to the sky. He was staring at one of his pupils. She was giving him the most trouble. At this moment, she was hanging on one of the communication towers, disrupting the signal, and being an overall nuisance. How many times had Thundercracker told her not to do that? Hadn't he explained how important clear communication was to the Decepticons? Seeing no other option, he transformed into his blue jet form and flew up to meet her.

The femme turned to the sound of engines. A pleased smile came across her face as she held onto the top of the tower. One hand was over the top of it, and both legs and her other arm were wrapped around the topmost pole. Her engines were revving, creating heat which, combined with the metal and radio frequencies, was causing disruption in the network. Already, others were being sent out to find the problem and deal with it. She was lucky Thundercracker got to her first.

"Hey ya, T.C! What's up?" He voice was full of mock innocence, and her face held the happiest smile that a delinquent could possibly own.

The blue seeker transformed and hovered next to her. He crossed his arms and gave her a reprimanding look. When he spoke, the disappointment was obvious.

"I've told you not to play on the towers. You know very well the commotion you're causing, seeing as this is—what?—your eighth time doing it. I just cannot handle you," his voice remained calm, but he wasn't happy. Sighing heavily, he spoke again. "I've had you reassigned. You're going to be getting a personal teacher that may be more capable…"

"What?!" She jumped off the pole, allowing systems to return to normal. Her dark gray face held the look of shock. The sunlight reflected off of her black armor as she hovered next to her teacher. Her arms were held up in front of her. "Y-you can't do that! I'm _your_ student. _I_ was assigned to _you_ and only _you_." She began her decent to the ground.

Thundercracker uncrossed his arms and followed suit. While he was descending, he opened up a communications' link with the 'cons in the tower. "This is Thundercracker. I've taken care of the situation with the tower, and I'm keeping an optic on it. Everyone can resume their normal duties."

"Affirmative, Thundercracker. All Decepticons are returning. What was the problem?"

He was almost to the ground where the young femme had her head down, staring at the ground. A bit of pity filled Thundercracker. For all her antics, she had never actually hurt anyone, and she was learning. If at her own pace, time, and way. Still, he knew that she needed someone who would be a little more forceful. He had taken to punishments such as extra training and cleaning/repairing parts of the base. These worked on his other students, but not her.

"Slipstream," Thundercracker said as if iron were dropping from his mouth. The 'con on the other end of the line grumbled something about having should've known. He thanked Thundercracker and terminated the link.

The black colored femme looked up when Thundercracker finally touched down. She glared at him and crossed her arms defiantly. T.C, as he was sometimes called, regarded her a moment. _Look how much she acts like him! Well, he's going to be in for quite a surprise. I wonder, will he realize that they are similar or will he be blissfully unaware?_ Thundercracker mused, thinking of Slipstream's private instructor. He grabbed her arm.

"We have to go. I've been looking all over for you. You're meeting was set for fifteen hundred hours. We only have ten minutes!" Thundercracker was glad that she didn't resist. Slipstream allowed him to pull her along like a sparkling. They were moving quickly now and it would've been faster to just transform into their jet forms, but then T.C wouldn't be able to hold onto her. He'd rather be late than lose her now.

Meanwhile, in one of the command rooms, another seeker sat in a chair. His head was resting on his right hand and his optics stared at a clock. _They're late. That isn't like Thundercracker. I wonder if this has anything to do with that pupil of his._ The discs containing Slipstream's information were lying next to him. He had reviewed them each a few times. They contained information from her sparking to now, and he didn't much like what he'd seen.

_Disregarding authority and making trouble seem to be daily activities. It's obvious that she's a capable flier, but she refuses to do what she's told. She fights back and seems to enjoy making life difficult for both her instructors and her fellow students. Overall…she's a rebel._ That last thought brought a smirk to the mech. _Just like me._ He had noticed their similarities; however, he always had a reason for his actions while she seemed to act upon her whims. Well, that would have to be stopped. His head snapped up when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps. _That should be them now._

Thundercracker burst into the room, pulling Slipstream behind him. A few minutes into their run, she had decided that T.C couldn't make her change instructors if he couldn't get her to the meeting. The little femme had actually tried to fly off, causing the seeker to tackle her to the ground. It was quite the spectacle for the other Decepticons to watch one of the seekers resorting to tackling and dragging a small, inexperienced femme. Finally, Thundercracker had gotten his way and was able to force Slipstream into the chamber.

"Sorry we're…late, Starscream," Thundercracker said while having Slipstream tug on her arm to pull away. "This," he flung her forward where she tripped and fell to her knees, "is Slipstream."

Starscream nodded at Thundercracker and turned his optics downward to look at her. He could already tell she was going to be trouble. Slipstream had turned to look up at Starscream, a glare held tightly in her optics. This wasn't going to be easy. Starscream stood up from his seat and walked forward. The femme remained on her knees on the ground, glaring.

"Get up," he said sternly. This was the first order he had ever given her. It was a simple one and, undoubtedly, she wanted to get up as well. Starscream crossed his arms as he waited for the femme's response.

After a moment of sizing the seeker up, Slipstream came to a conclusion. _He doesn't look all that tough. __Psh__, he's __gotta__ be weaker than T.C._ "No," she said simply. A small smirk played on her face. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Starscream nodded and looked as if he was going to concede; however, the next second proved otherwise. While Slipstream thought she was going to get away with her insubordination, her new teacher and a different idea. His right leg went back and then was swung forward, hard. His foot connected with her gut and sent her sprawling backwards. She didn't even get a chance to shout, she was in shock. "It was an order."

T.C was tempted to rush over and see if she was alright. He could not, however, because Slipstream was now Starscream's student and he could discipline her as he wished. Thundercracker stood up straight and kept his optics off of his former student. "Is there anything else, Starscream?"

Slipstream looked over at the blue seeker. _He doesn't care? How can he not care?! I'm his student. I…was his student._ The realization hit her like a rockslide. She was no longer his student and therefore no longer under his supervision. She gritted her teeth and glared up at Starscream. He picked up his foot as if to kick her again. Slipstream all but jumped into the air and stood in front of him.

Thundercracker watched in amazement as Slipstream actually obeyed Starscream. Granted, it had taken the threat of being kicked again, but it was a start. _If she keeps it up like that, she won't get hurt anymore and she'll finally be changed. Maybe __Starscream's__ approach is the best for her! _He was lost in his own thoughts, so he hadn't heard Starscream say the same thing three times.

"Thundercracker! That is all!" Starscream said for the fourth time. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

The blue seeker, snapped back to reality and looked at Starscream. "Uh, yes, right. I'll just be getting back to my other students," Thundercracker responded quickly. He turned on his heel and headed back out the chamber door.

"See ya around, T.C," Slipstream said almost threateningly. Her optics blazed with the anger and hostility she felt deep within her spark, and Thundercracker mentally shuddered. He, one of the seekers, was actually frightened by what Slipstream would plan on doing. He made no outward motion to show that he heard her and continued walking. Eventually, not even his footsteps could be heard.

Starscream turned to size up his new student, noting the glare in her optics. It made him smirk. She seemed to be in her own little world for a moment, so he walked up behind her and put his hands on her wings. The femme kicked back reflexively. Her foot connected with Starscream's chest. He slid back a few feet, letting go of her wings. There was a little mark from the attack, but nothing more.

"Don't…touch…my…wings! I swear to Primus that I will personally terminate your spark if you do that again!" Slipstream said as she turned completely and glared at Starscream.

He frowned and waved his hand to signal her dismissal. As she exited the room, he said, "We will begin training tomorrow at 0500 hours. Be there." The red seeker knew that she heard him though she didn't respond. It wasn't until after the black jet left that a smirk crossed Starscream's face. _I think I'll touch her wings again tomorrow. This time, she'll see what happens when you attack a superior officer. _He chuckled softly.


	2. Chapter 2 Complications

**Alright...TF does not belong to me yada yada yada...OCs do belong to me...**

**Sorry this has taken sooooo long to come out. Homework and school totally suck. I'm also sorry that this one isn't all that great either.**

**It was just a way for me to introduce another character that I have. Please deal with this stuff...I promise to really get into it later. **

**Thanks! Now go ahead and read! R&R**

Chapter 2

Complications

Exiting the base, Slipstream was in a terrible mood. She stomped around, having other 'cons stare at her, until she got to one of the science labs. Then she waited. _0500, psh, like tha's goin' ta happen! Let's see, I'm plannin' on stayin' up most a the night so I'll probably get there 'round…oh not 'til the afternoon. Hope ole Starscream won' be too upset! _She snickered to herself. Slipstream was leaning against a wall for about fifteen minutes when other Decepticons exited the lab. Among them was a metallic blue mech. He stopped right outside the lab and looked around as if for someone.

"Cybertech!" Slipstream called out and started sauntering over to him. Cybertech smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey, Slipstream. What's u…" Tech was caught off guard by the sudden kiss Slipstream gave him. Hesitantly, he kissed back, optics scanning their surroundings and finding others looking at them. He broke away.

"I keep telling you, not in public, please," he begged, looking at the black femme pleadingly.

Slipstream sighed, but smiled. She knew very well how Cybertech felt. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but that he wasn't used to such shows of affection. In this relationship, Tech acted very much like a femme. He would constantly worry and get embarrassed easily; however, he reveled in the comfort his partner could give. It was the inverse with Slipstream. She was the one defending Cybertech from all sorts of trouble. It was she that made all the moves and listened to his problems. Also, that femme happened to be the one getting into fights to prove how tough she actually was. All in all, this relationship was out of the ordinary.

"How were things at the lab?" She asked pleasantly, beginning to walk. Tech immediately followed behind her and only went to move next to her when she made a sign that it was alright. By the way Slipstream was walking, with her face actually facing him, the blue mech knew something was up. Usually, she would have her sky blue optics staring off into the air with the wanting to fly.

"It's fine, but I can tell that something's on your mainframe. C'mon, Slippy, spill." A blue roadblock appeared in front of Slipstream in the form of her partner. His arms were crossed and he wouldn't stop staring at her.

The femme sighed and stopped walking, dimming her optics for a moment and then she shrugged. "I got a new teacher is all," she said as if it was nothing new…not that it was.

"Again, Slip?" Tech shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "First it was Skywarp, but the two of you together were just too crazy. Then you got Thundercracker, but he was too easy on you. Now who do you have?" Of course, Cyberwave knew that the other two were of the three main seekers and that there was only one other, but no way would _he_ bother with her.

"Some mech called Starscream," was her nonchalant answer. Right after she said that, she knew something was wrong. Cybertech was looking at her like she'd just gotten a death sentence. "Uh…what?"

Tech opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. His pale-purple optics stared at her for a few more moments before finally forcing words out of his vocal processor. "Starscream? Y-you have Starscream?! Don't you know who that is?!" His spark sank when she shook her head. How could she not know who the frag Starscream was? It just didn't make sense. Then again, not much about this femme did.

"Starscream is the Air Commander, leader of the seekers! Slipstream, he's notorious for his temper and punishments!" Tech was getting frantic. Of all the 'cons, Starscream was the worst to be a teacher for Slipstream. She was too wild and disobedient, and Starscream wouldn't have any of that.

"Ah, so tha's why he acted like he was all important…" Slipstream held her chin between her thumb and index finger in thought.

The mech gave a look of complete and total shock. "Y-you met him already?" He shook his head, at a loss for words. _How can she not see the problem with this? Maybe before she knew who Starscream was, but now she should be worried! Slipstream, if you screw up with him…you could end up terminated! _"Slipstream, if you screw up with him…you could end up terminated!" Tech had been thinking and saying the same thing at the exact same time. His CPU was about ready to burst from all this new information. "I can't take this. Now I've got to worry about you with Starscream, and I could be losing my job! Gah!"

His companion's head immediately snapped up to look directly at him. "What about your job?" She asked seriously. It was one of the scariest things in the world for Tech to see Slipstream act serious. Crazy with irrational laughter he could handle, but the stern and angry look in her optics when she got down to business was like staring death in the face.

Cybertech mumbled incoherently for a few seconds before clearing his throat and trying again. "W-well, w-we haven't been m-making m-much pro-progre-ss with the…with the…uh," he stumbled over his words, not used to having to explain such things to the femme. She never seemed really interested in what he and the other scientists were working on. The metallic blue mech assumed that she simply didn't understand the complexities of the project.

"Wi' the new form of energy tha' may be able ta reduce our dependence on energon an' thus make us better capable ta deal wi' the Autobots even on our shortened supply," Slipstream said quickly while watching the mech. "Surely the others know tha', 'cause energon is our true energy source, creatin' a new one would be very difficult? Didn' ya tell me tha' ya actually have ta use some energon ta make it even possible of workin'?"

There was a long, awkward silence after she had spoken. Cybertech was in complete shock. It wasn't often that Slipstream surprised him with her knowledge. Her stupidity and brashness, yes, but her knowledge…definitely not. Any other 'con, and Tech would've just thought they'd heard about it, but she had actually listened to him when he spoke about it. _And all this time I thought she was just staring at the sky._ It took him a moment to reboot and answer.

"Yes, it's true that we still need _some_ energon to even begin to get any sort of response. That isn't a big issue. The problem is that to create even a limited supply takes so long. Lord Megatron has run out of patience. We're in a war, Slippy, and time is something we don't have much of. The Autobots could attack at any moment." His optics scanned the surroundings as if expecting said robots to suddenly appear and cut him down. Cybertech was a fearful 'con and he didn't stand up to anyone for anything…that was Slipstream's job.

"A'ight, wha' can I do? Who can I beat up and/or threaten? C'mon, there has ta be someone I can talk ta. Cybertech, jus' tell me who an' I'll do it," Slipstream responded bluntly, as if what she had just offered to do and how she had offered to do it were no big deal.

"Slipstream," Cybertech sighed, "it isn't that easy. You can't very well fight Lord Megatron himself. There isn't anyone else tha…" He paused and tilted his head, looking at her thoughtfully. The black, jet femme backed up a step and a slightly worried look crossed her features.

"Uh, Tech, whatcha starin' at?" Slipstream asked hesitantly. There was something about the way he was eyeing her that made her a bit nervous. That oversized CPU was working quickly and she knew it.

Finally, the metallic blue car transformer's optics brightened. "Slippy, do you…um, well, do you think you could possibly ask a favor of Starscream? I mean, just to ask him for some more time to work out the problems. Please? Oh, please, Slipstream?" He put his hands together in a prayer like manner. His face pleading with her to do it.

Slipstream faltered. It was a big favor to ask of both her and Starscream. In order for her to have the Air Commander even think about listening to her, she would have to prove herself to him. That meant sucking up to him and doing what she was told, very difficult things for her. Then there was the part where Starscream would actually have to go and ask Megatron. That in itself was dangerous, and she didn't know if he would even risk it. In the end, the look on Cybertech's face was too much to handle. Besides, finally, there was something the femme could 

do that would make him happy and not involve getting in trouble. "A'ight, Tech, I'll do it for ya. Jus' this once…"


End file.
